


castle boy

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, King Creativity, Kingceit, Teasing, the two are both a lot younger, then the last sentence is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: i'm sorry for throwing shade at the people who called janus gilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	castle boy

Deceit pouted to himself as Romulus laughed, after a moment romulus just chuckled silently to himself before wrapping his arms loosely around deceit.

Deceit still pouted though, “it was just an  _ idea _ , I wasn’t planning on actually naming myself Gilbert.”

Romulus nodded “of course not sunflower”

Deceit looked at him almost offended at hearing Romulus’s sceptical and teasing tone “why would I name myself Gilbert? I wanna be named after a deity! Like a cool one!”

Romulus chuckled “of course,” he paused before speaking softly “what about Janus?”

Deceit paused “Janus..” he tried out the name on his Tongue “I like that!” He declared 

Romulus smiled before pulling off of the deceitful side’s shoulders, then he summoned a bowler hat that was honestly way to big for de- _ Janus _ , and plopped it on his head,

Janus pushed the brim of the hat up so he could look at romulus with a questioning eye.

Romulus laughed softly, “how will people know you're a serious deity if you don’t have a top hat?”

He took his new hat off his head- he didn’t know if Romulus  _ would _ want it back but no matter, it was his now. He looked at his hat, “This is a bowler hat.. also I Think I would be feared upon as a deity since I wear platformers to be tall.”

Romulus nodded seriously “the most feared upon goth sunflower god.”

Janus couldn’t help but laugh before he collapsed fully onto Romulus so he could use him as a pillow.

“Castle boy.”

“Sunflower goth.” Romulus retorted and Janus laughed before the conversation drifted into a comfortable silence.

—

Janus gripped his bowler hat tightly, holding it like a lifeline as he sobbed,

God he missed  _ him _ .

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for throwing shade at the people who called janus gilbert


End file.
